Not Gonna Die
by Prime627
Summary: Post Darkest Hour. Prime is injured after sending his team out to different parts of America due to an attack by the Decepticons. He wants do die, but thirteen others have another idea for him.


_Death surrounds_

_My heartbeat's slowing down_

_I won't take this world's abuse_

_I won't give up, I refuse!_

Optimus took a shaky inhale, slowly moving his arm into a more comfortable position so that it could stop tingling as it fell asleep. He stretched his digits, rubbing some life back into them. He felt his spark pulse weakly in its chamber and he laid back, his helm feeling uncomfortably light. He was using too much energy.

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

_When everything you love is leaving_

_You hold on to what you believe in_

He remembered sending his team out in separate directions. He remembered the way that his team tried to refuse, but he pushed them all through, every single one of them.

Including his mate.

His poor mate.

Tears rolled down his cheeks when he thought of his mate and he whined, closing his cloudy optics.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flat line_

He sighed as he wiped wearily at his tears. He whined gently again as more tears rolled down his cheeks and he could do nothing to stop them.

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

He opened his optics when he heard the Phase Shifter's whine and he saw Smokescreen.

"Prime…Prime, I'm gonna help you. Just don't squirm. You're super heavy, Prime." Smokescreen looped his arms under his leader's arms and he pulled him out of the wreckage.

_Break their hold_

_'Cause I won't be controlled_

_They can't keep their chains on me_

_When the truth has set me free_

"I've got you, Prime. It's going to be okay. I'm here now." Smokescreen murmured as he pulled him along in front of him. He set him down in a small cave that he had found earlier. He had hid in this cave since he found it, and it served well enough for him. Hiding a Prime should be no trouble at all.

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_

_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

_When life pushes me I push harder_

_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

Optimus breathed wearily. "Ratchet…?"

Smokescreen shook his helm. "It's me, Prime. Smokescreen. Ratchet is hiding somewhere else. He is safe, probably worried sick about you. You're going to make it out alive so that you can kiss him again, 'because I know how much you love that."

Optimus smiled weakly.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

_And then I heard you flat line_

Optimus was growing weaker. He couldn't hold on anymore. He could feel his life slipping through his digits and he wanted to grip it harder.

He heard Prime whisper to him, then he heard a familiar voice keening to him to join him.

"Alpha Trion," he murmured.

"No, Prime, it's me…Smokescreen…" The mech was getting worried and he grabbed his servo.

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

Optimus felt the urge to hang on just a little longer and he touched Smokescreen's chest. "Shhh…" He soothed the smaller mech and he blinked for a long moment before he opened his optics again.

He saw Alpha Trion, Amalgamous, Nova, Onyx, Minicronus, Vector, Nexus…his Solus…standing, waiting to take him home. He whined for them, but he had to do something yet.

_Don't you give up on me_

_You're everything I need_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_

_This is how it feels when you fight back_

Optimus looked back at Smokescreen and he opened the smaller mech's chamber. "There will be a new Prime," he murmured.

Smokescreen backed up, into Amalgamous, but he couldn't have seen him, or head the ancient mech's amused laugh. "Prime…"

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_No, not gonna die tonight_

_We're gonna fight for us together_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

_No, we're not gonna die tonight_

Optimus joined his brothers in the cave. He looked back at the screaming and sobbing mech, then he smiled at his brothers and sister, but they shook their helms and pointed back at Smokescreen.

The mech was pulling the Forge of Solus Prime over to the still body that had once been Optimus'

Solus smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are still needed."

"No," he whispered. He pleaded with her.

And then the Forge landed in his palm.

_Not gonna die_

_(Not gonna die)_

_Not gonna die_

_(Not gonna die)_

_Not gonna die tonight_

Optimus stood tall before Smokescreen. He had a new body, no alt mode, and he felt pretty great, if he would think so himself. He smiled down at the sobbing mech and he touched his cheek.

"It worked," he whined as he gripped his shoulder.

"Thank you, brave warrior, for not giving up on me."

Smokescreen smiled more and he wiped his tears away as he purred weakly. "What now?"

The battle mask slid over Optimus' mouth and he smirked behind it. He looked up at the ceiling of the cave, thinking of the options he had.

One was the right choice, but should he choose it? It was pretty obvious.

Yes.

"We are going to kick the Decepticons back, no mercy, no hesitation. They have overstepped severely and I am not going to let them escape without punishment. They are in need of a readjustment. Are you with me, Smokescreen? Or am I kicking them by myself?"

Smokescreen grinned up at him and he laughed. "What do you think, Prime?" He charged his blasters and Prime nodded as he led the mech to the Decepticon's hideout.

He hoped it was the last time he faced the Decepticons.

But he was only hoping.

Dreams don't always come true.

And while he wanted to stop pounding Megatron into the ground…

He wished for his Megatronus to return to him.


End file.
